


Salvaged

by tenuit



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abduction, Bondage, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Edging, Other, Overstimulation, Sensory Deprivation, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenuit/pseuds/tenuit
Summary: A continuation of/sequel toUnwanted Guests. Papyrus has a really bad time at the bottom of a river with a bunch of overly-friendly tentacle things, and Sans tries to find him.





	Salvaged

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unwanted Guests](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256355) by [Ravvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravvi/pseuds/Ravvi). 



Papyrus snaps awake with a jerk. He tries to thrash, but he can barely move. When had he passed out? How long had it been? He certainly doesn’t feel _rested._ His current train of thought grinds to a halt when the creatures around him, apparently sensing that he's woken up, pry his jaw open.

“Hhhgk!” The _things_ inch inside his mouth. He can feel them stretch and contract over his teeth and tongue. Papyrus can’t even tell how many are forcing their way in. The sensation is enough to make him gag, but that doesn’t dissuade the tentacles. He tries to reach up and yank them out, but the others are still wrapped firmly around his wrists. _Were there this many before?_ He doesn’t think so, but it’s hard to hold onto a coherent thought for very long. He’s so tired. All he can do is clench his fingers tighter. He lets out a whimper, trying to focus on the sensations in his mouth. It is better than thinking about what they are doing to his pelvis.

While the tentacles pressed against every part of his body are bad enough, the ones on his pelvis are growing terrifyingly more active. As if they, too, knew he had woken up. He lets out another whimper, muffled by the water. He tries to push his knees together, but the tentacles react violently. His legs are pulled to the walls of the box, making a dull clacking noise. One of them winds around his neck, warning him.

 _Not again._ He can't take it. He already feels so drained. And whatever it was they had done, he _definitely_ didn’t like it. Even if some of the sensations had left him…confused.

The feeling is starting to build again. Warmth and pressure. “Mrnngh!” He tries to bite down but all he gets is more of them pushing into his mouth. They're rubbing his tongue in a way that makes him feel slimy. Papyrus can hear his jaw creaking. He feels his ecto forming. He can almost see the red glow, and he tries to thrash again. _Nononono!_ The tentacle on his neck tightens painfully, and he shrieks. He stills his limbs. One of them is twisting around his cock, before it’s even properly formed. _Nostopstopican’tagainno!_ He doesn’t have enough magic in him to keep losing this much, does he? _I'm going to die._ Rising panic bubbles in his chest. Papyrus doesn’t want to die here. “Aaaans. _Elp._ ” His voice is muffled by both the writhing bodies and the water. Papyrus can barely hear it himself. His hips jerk as one of them starts to nose into the slit between his legs. _Makeitstop._

He wants to go _home_.

**\---**

Papyrus thinks his jaw is dislocated. It’s been like that for…a few days? He can't tell. But the tentacles don’t leave his mouth anymore, so he can’t test his theory. His jaw is a constant sharp ache, but he doesn’t move. He isn’t sure he can. He feels like he could dust at any moment. He suspects the tentacles can tell, as they haven’t been rubbing him the same way. A dull whine drifts out of him.

He feels one of the disgusting creatures in his mouth roll in a sickening way, and suddenly he really _is_ choking. It’s shoving something down his throat. Papyrus moves his hands weakly, whining again. But there isn't anything he can do. After a moment of insistent pushing by the tentacle, Papyrus manages to swallow whatever it is. It’s soggy and mushy and he can’t taste anything but tentacles. But he feels the smallest bit stronger after swallowing it. “Nnggh…” The tentacle starts over again, relentless. Two, three, six… He loses count of how many globs are shoved down his throat. Papyrus closes his eyes, but it doesn’t make a difference. He’s still acutely aware of them beginning to stir, picking up the pace both in his mouth and around his pelvis. He can feel a particularly fat one trying to squeeze its way between the space between his pubis and ischium.

He can’t find the energy to scream.

**\---**

There are so many now. They fill every inch of the box. The horrible _things_ feel slick and squirm around the small space, moving in what feels like a constant pulse. Papyrus can them feel against his bones at all times. Even if he had the energy to move, he knows he isn’t capable of pushing them away. He’s tried so many times. When had he stopped trying? He doesn’t know. He doesn’t care. It doesn't really matter.

They have been…learning. The first few - days? weeks? time no longer seemed to matter - had been nothing but violent and quick orgasms, but it seems like they’ve found something more efficient. Instead of bringing him to release quickly, the tentacles, through trial and error, have found that they can feed off of him for longer periods if he doesn’t climax. Currently, one was wrapped tightly around the base of his throbbing dick, while the rest rub and thrust slowly into his slit. Then they would stop, wait, and start again. Now he only comes when they get especially impatient or excited.

Papyrus’ jaw has long gone numb, and he hasn’t tried to close his eyes in a long time. Partly because it didn’t make a difference, but mostly because they were _inside_ his skull as well. The inch in and out of his sockets in a constant ebb and flow. Either they are too large for his nasal passage, or the they somehow sense he needs to be able to breathe through _something._ It certainly isn't going to be through his mouth. His gag reflex is gone. They’re always inside his mouth, and if Papyrus pretends hard enough, the constant throb of their movement feels like normal breathing. One of them shoves something down his throat and he barely even chokes at all. It tastes like mud. Were they feeding him mud now?

Papyrus prays they are. He’d die so much faster.

**\---**

The first day hadn't been so bad, really. Sans liked to think he wasn't an overbearing brother, so he'd just left a voicemail on Papyrus' phone asking where he was. The second day was when it started to get bad. He'd checked with Undyne, who said she hadn't seen him. There was a very short list of places his brother would go besides the captain's house. He checked every sentry station in Snowdin, he checked the clearing in the woods where Papyrus liked to train, and he checked the hidden room in Waterfall that Papyrus doesn't think he knows about. Hell, he even checked _Grillby's._ That's how desperate he'd gotten. His brother was nowhere to be found.

It wasn't until the third day that he found anything close to a clue. One his second round of interviewing the entire town of Snowdin, Greater Dog finally admitted he  _might_ have smelt some strange scents around Papyrus' sentry station. Sans forked over a month's salary and the promise of a future favor to pull the full story out of him. Two scents, both of which belonging to monsters Greater Dog recognized: members of a gang that sometimes smuggled goods into Snowdin. Sans had acted on the information immediately, but to his chagrin, they weren't that easy to find. Days stretched into weeks into months, with no progress. He moved from bribery and favors, to threats, to outright violence. And then, mercifully, he found a lead.

**\---**

Sans is having a bad day. He has not, in fact, had a good day in exactly four months and twelve days. That's how long Papyrus has been missing. Sometimes he worries that he’ll never have a good day again. He tries to crush the thought whenever it pops up, though. Because Papyrus is _alive_ and he is going to _find_ him.

Which is why when Sans walks through the door to the crappy dive bar in New Home, he isn't in a mood to be diplomatic. He looks around the bar. There are five monsters scattered around the bar. The bartender, upon seeing Sans' expression, excuses himself to the stock room.

“so which of you shitheads knows where my brother is?” He sees recognition in their eyes, and the five of them stand. Sans quickly assesses how much of a threat they are. He's unimpressed. One of them laughs. Sans watches out of the corner of his eye as one begins to circle around behind him.

“Fuck off, pipsqueak. Get outta here before I breath too hard on you and knock out that 1 HP of yours on accident.” Sans feels their eagerness, and he can see just how much LOVE they have. He can practically feel the other monsters tensing.

“the thing about hit points, buddy,” Sans say, grin widening, “is that ya actually gotta _hit_ me.”

He hears the monster behind him move, and the scrape of a chair. He ducks under the chair thrown at his head, does some quick math, and shortcuts ten and a half feet behind him. He throws his left hand out in front of him. Bones shoot from the floorboards, and he hears the monster who threw the chair scream in agony as they’re skewered. The scream is cut off as they dust, but by the time they do, he’s already gone. Sans appears in another corner of the room, aiming a blaster at the large kaleidoscope-looking monster. This one doesn’t have time to scream, and the crackle of their body turning to dust is drowned out by the crash of bones he sends out at the other three.

One of them trips, falling on his face and getting hit with the rest of the bone waves. He doesn’t last long. Sans gnashes his teeth and summons another undulating wave of bone, and the monsters continue to dodge as he tears up the floor to get to them. A slight twitch of his fingers reverses the flow of the bones, and the monster on the right is caught off guard, the bones kicking all six of their feet out from under them. When they die, it’s particularly loud. And crunchy.

He lets the last monster get within a foot of where he’s standing before there’s a _ting_. He snarls, and smashes the monster back through the rows of bones and slams them into the wall. The hit every ragged end of bone on their wall, crashing through them all and breaking dozens of bones.

He stalks forward, summoning a bone in his hand and twirling it. This one was still alive, and Sans was done playing nice. He was done holding back. Standing in the sidelines, pretending he was a weak 1 HP monster who just wanted to stay out of everyone’s way. A low profile was supposed to keep them _safe._ Fat lot of good that had done Papyrus. He raises the bone.

“Wait- w-wait the- stop- st-stop-” Sans starts to bring the bone down on their uninjured knee. “Iknowwhereheis!” blurts the monster. The bone stops less than an inch from its target. San’s left eyelight flares violently, raw magic crackling out from his socket.

“…talk.”

**\---**

“here!? what the fuck do you mean _here!?”_ Sans gestures angrily at the river with one hand. The monster had brought him to a Waterfall, and pointed at a river. Sans was livid.

“He- there’s a box…”

“a _box!?_ my brother is in a fucking- _where!?”_

“I…I’m not sure…” The monster is losing a lot of blood, and having difficulty staying upright. “Uh…we pushed him in…around here somewhere…big um…metal box? th-that’s…all I know. Can- can I go?”

Sans turns from the river, to look at the monster sprawled on the bank next to him. “you know what? sure.” There’s a _ding_ as Sans grabs them with blue magic. The monster screams as he drags them into the water.

“why don’t you _go_ for a _swim_ ,” he spits. Sans’ socket glows a angry red as he watches the other monster sink beneath the surface quickly. He holds them down, feeling the soul in his grip beating faster. His fist clenches tighter and tighter as he pushes them further and further underwater. He holds them there until he feels their soul cracking, and then takes out his phone. He releases his magic as he feels the monster dust. Sans dials one of the very few contacts in his phone.

After a few rings, someone answers. “What do you want, Sans?”

“Undyne. i need a favor.”

“A favor? What makes you think I’m just handing out favors, Sans?”

“It’s not for me, it’s for Pap.” There’s silence on the other end of the line.

“Papyrus is dead, Sans. You’re going to have to accept-”

“no he’s **_not!_** _”_ Sans practically screams into the phone. “he’s alive, and i know where he is!”

“…” He can practically feel her disbelief through the phone.

“Undyne, _please._ if there’s even a chance that i’m right about this, you know you gotta help me, right?” He sounds desperate. He hears her sigh on the other end of the line.

“What do you need?”

“I need you to come down to Waterfall. By the big river past the rock that kinda looks like a monster?”

“Why?”

“cause my only fuckin’ lead i’ve had in a month told me Pap is at the bottom of the river in a box.”

“Sans he can’t still be alive-”

“skeletons don’t need to breath air, Undyne. just- come down here?”

“Alright. How am I supposed to get a box out from the bottom of the river?”

“i- fuck. i dunno? bring a rope or something.”

“Did this guy say _why_ he did this?”

“his boss or something i wasn’t really paying attention.”

“Well, ask him!”

“…he’s. uh. indisposed. permanently.”

“Goddammit Sans!”

“look, are you gonna come down here or what?”

“Fuck. Okay. Give me ten minutes.” She hangs up without another word, and Sans pockets the phone. He turns to stare at the river.

_i’m coming, bro._

**\---**

Undyne breaches the surface with a gasp, holding the other end of the chain. She holds it out and Sans takes it, pulling up the slack until the chain is taut. Sans gives an experimental pull on the chain. It barely budges. He curses the fact that all his strength was in his magic. The fish monster pulls herself onto the bank and sits down.

“what are you doing don’t sit down i can’t pull this alone!” She turns her head to look at him, distaste written across her face.

“I’m _tired,_ asshole. With that current, and how fucking deep the river is-”

 _“i don’t care!”_ he shouts. “do you know how long he’s been down there Undyne? _do you?_ cause i _do!_ how long do _you_ think you’d last in a fuckin’ _box_ , Undyne? cause it’s been _months!_ an I’m not leavin’ him down there a _second_ more so you can take a break! you’re supposed to be his _friend!”_

“Sans that’s a pretty strong word for you to be-”

 _“i’m_ not. but Pap would.”

“…” After a moment of consideration, she stands up and pushes him out of the way, taking the chain. “Move.” Sans backs away. He doubts he would be much help, anyway. Undyne grunts and wraps the chain around one hand and begins to pull. The muscles on her arms bulge, and after a moment, the chain starts to move. She lets out another grunt and begins to move backward, slowly. Sans watches impatiently she moves backwards, drumming his fingers on his leg.

“wait a minute” he says, and she looks over, sweat beading on her forehead. “just hold on tight.”

“Sans what-” There’s a _ding_ and her soul turns blue. “You motherfuc-” Undyne doesn’t get a chance to finish her sentence, and she’s yanked away from the riverbank. She manages to just hold on, and even Sans has to strain a little to maintain his magic. The river was _deep._ For what seems like forever, nothing but chain comes out of the water. Finally, the box surfaces and slides for a few feet through the mud before Sans drops Undyne. She lets out an indignant yell but he ignores her, rushing to the box.

It’s coffin-sized, and wrapped in multiple chains, held together with a large, almost archaic-looking lock. Sans summons a bone and smashes the lock without hesitation, and pushes the lid off. “Pap-”

He stops. The only thing in the box is…eels? Dozens of black, slick forms are wriggling and flopping around, a few spilling out of the box. It’s a roiling mass of weird creatures his didn’t recognize. Each one looked like a dull gray worm as long as his arm, with a flattened head at the end. _Not_ his brother. Sans stares in shock. He turns to Undyne, a single eyelight blazing.

“what the fuck is _this!?_ this is the wrong fucking box you need to go back down and-” He’s cut off by a muffled, gurgling noise from the box. He freezes as his mind goes blank for a few moments. Then he turns back to the box, grabbing handfuls of the _things_ and throwing them away from the box. “Papyrus? _Papyrus!”_ There’s so many of the creatures. He stops pulling them out and shoves both hands into the box, feeling around. He feels little mouths questing at his finger bones but ignores them and digs deeper. When Sans hits a shoulder bone, he feels like crying. He grabs on tightly with both hands and pulls.

Papyrus’ torso comes free of the pile, and Sans almost screams. Papyrus’ skull is full to bursting with the tentacles. Writhing in his sockets and in his mouth. Another wet gurgle comes out from between the creatures squirming in his mouth. There’s more wrapped around his body, but the ones spilling out of his skull are the most active. Sans pulls him free of the box, but many of the eels come with him. He drags his brother away from the box, and starts to pull them out of his mouth. Papyrus makes another gurgling noise. “Pap- Pap it’s me it’s Sans it’s gonna be okay now bro i- i promise.” His voice cracks and Sans can feel tears welling up in his sockets. “i’m gonna get them all off you and- and take you home oh gods-” Once enough of them are off his skull, Sans can see Papyrus’ face.

“Aaans…?”

“yeah, bro, it’s me it’s me.” He can see one side of Papyrus’ jaw has been unhinged. He hisses. “i’m gonna put this back in, okay? it’s gonna hurt but- just-” Sans doesn’t know what to say, so he grips Papyrus jaw, and in one swift motion, shoves it back into place. Papyrus whimpers. “i know- i know i’m sorry bro we’re- lemme get this all off you, okay? you don’t gotta talk, alright? your jaw hurts don’t talk.” Sans starts pulling the rest of them off him. He notices another injury on his arm and grits his teeth as he rips them off Papyrus’ torso. He moves down methodically until he finds a pretty active mass of them around the pelvis. He grabs as many as he can in one big handful and pulls them off.

“hhhhunnnghh…” Papyrus arches his back, and before Sans can register what’s happening, Papyrus ejaculates onto the ground, barely missing Sans’ shoes.

“wha- _what!?”_ He throws the handful of eels to the side, and starts to pull the rest off, even as the creatures seem to get more excited. Sans feels sick. His skull is buzzing. Through the grey, twisting figures, he can see a red glow fading. He keeps pulling them off and throwing them away, tears streaming freely down his skull at this point. “whathappeneddownthere?” Once they’re all off, he pulls Papyrus into a hug. Papyrus tries to hug back, but he can’t make his arms do more than twitch weakly and whimper. Sans looks over at Undyne. She’s standing a few feet away, her face contorted into an expression of horror and disgust.

“you’re gonna find out who’s responsible for this.” His tone doesn’t even come close to sounding like a request. Sans wipes his eyes and glares at her. “and i’m gonna- i don’t fuckin’ _know_ what i’m gonna do to them. just find them.”

Normally, Undyne could kill a monster for less. No one got away with ordering the captain of the guard around except the king himself. She tells herself that she’s only agreeing for Papyrus. Because the dorky little skeleton was one of the few people she trusted. That he was one of the very few monsters she didn’t think was planning to stab her in the back for a promotion or for a big EXP boost. That she was going to do this because Papyrus was one of the few people she considered a friend.

But if she was really, _truly_ honest with herself? The look on Sans’ face alone was enough. She nods ever so slightly.

“okay- okay good. we’re- we’re goin’ home.” The air around Sans seems to warp, and in less than a second, both skeletons are gone. Leaving Undyne with nothing to go on but a metal box and a bunch of dying tentacle creatures.

“…Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it turned out alright! I can probably get out another chapter or two dealing with Pap getting better and finding that mysterious confident voice.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated! I may go back and tweak details.


End file.
